This invention relates to ice spuds, and more particularly, to an improved spud for forming fishing holes in ice which is at least sufficiently thick to support the weight of a fisherman and his equipment.
An ice spud traditionally comprises a flat blade and an elongate handle joined to the blade at the upper end thereof. At its lower end the blade is provided with cutting means. The cutting means has taken one of three conventional forms, namely (a) the lower end of the blade has been beveled to form a straight cutting edge in the manner of a chisel, (b) the blade has been spade-shaped, whereby the cutting edge terminates in a single, centrally disposed cutting point, or (c) the lower end of the blade has been serrated to form a plurality of cutting teeth. None of these forms permits a fishing hole to be cut as quickly and easily as fishermen wish, and such spuds have largely been replaced by hand-driven and, more recently, motor-driven augers.